Writing Responsibilities/Features
I. Writing Responsibility It will be up to each individual writer how involved or not involved they want to be. There are no quotas and this is done specifically to ensure that our content is inspired rather than rushed. This way, writers can take as much time as they need in formulating important quality pieces rather than just feeling rushed to put out content. II. Further Areas of Involvement '- Investigative Work' We regularly receive insider tips on many different stories from a variety of sources. As these become available to us, we will share a brief account of the tips to all of our writers without disclosing any sensitive information. If any writer is interested in pursuing and investigating these stories, we will put them in touch with our sources and have them compile full stories which may or may not include brief interviews. We ask in this case that these stories be exclusive to Porter Medium, and not be shared anywhere else. Also we ask to maintain the confidentiality of our sources and not disclose any information that they do not wish to be made public. '- Debates' One thing we are excited about on our platform is getting smart qualified voices from opposing sides of the political aisle to debate their views on a range of important issues in a respectful and productive manner. We would also like to have a non partial moderator/fact checker present for each debate to ensure maximum transparency. We have not exactly worked out the details for the forum for these debates but we are open to written chat based debates, recorded debates on google hangout and even in person debates if we can get willing participants and a venue. The debates will later be published on our website and YouTube. (YouTube revenue if garnered will go to our writers involved in those videos and we will be transparent about sharing those account details). '- Collaboration' Writers are welcome to collaborate with each other on articles whenever they please to do so. We will also look to form panels of writers who can provide commentary on live and ongoing news events. '- Broadcasts' We are open to having our writers who are interested in broadcasting to broadcast live breaking news stories on their YouTube accounts which will be shared and promoted our website. We can also have multiple writers collaborate on broadcasts where they can discuss important issues, debate and provide commentary news events. '- Interviews' We are hoping to regularly conduct interviews with public figures on our platform. These could be chat based, audio based or video based. If anyone has any experience in interviewing and is interested in this please let us know and we will provide you with more details. III. Story Ideas Our stories can cover just about anything provided they do not encourage violence, or targeted harassment against any specific group or individual. Categories for these stories potentially include: • Politics (from both conservative and progressive perspectives) • Breaking news events • Technology • Medicine and health • Entertainment • Psychology and neuroscience • Sports • Weather/environment • International affairs • Culture • Personal anecdotes provided they related to a larger sentiment • Interviews • Videos/podcasts • Live news feeds And many more! IV. Plagiarism and Copyright - Plagiarism: We will have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to plagiarizing other sources as this could manifest itself in legal problems for our organization and writers. For this reason, when using content from another website or avenue of information, please make sure to cite and give credit to that source when it is appropriate to do so. - Image Copyright: When using images for articles please only either use images that are of public domain or that we provide for our organization. Also please cite the image source in a caption when doing so. (We will put out further guidelines regarding plagiarism and copyright as we get closer to the release.) V. The Editing Process While we know that each and every one of our writers are talented and qualified, no one is immune to a few grammar mistakes here and there. For this reason, all of our articles will be checked by an editing team after they are submitted. Therefore, articles may possibly be readily available on the site a few hours or so after they are initially submitted. If the article is time sensitive however, please contact us and we will make sure it is available on our site immediately.